Second-life-resurrection
by lucysawyer18
Summary: What happens when your thrown into another universe? one that you thought didn't exist? what happens when you get that animal attraction? what happens to a boy and girl when they realize that there's more than just magic and friendship with each other? Who knows. (all rights to J.K Rowling other than my personal creations)


**Death.**

**Tis' not something one usually experiences twice, but, then again maybe we all have had many of them but cannot remember them when we are born again.**

**My first life was pretty simple, nothing exciting really happened, other than the car speeding towards my shocked,paralyzed, body.**

**My death was fast, I barely had time to feel pain before I left my world for another, one last breath before the spark of life left my eyes. I was only crossing the road to go to the shops.**

**I think the driver was a kid but I didn't have the chance to really see him, I should feel angry at him for taking away my life but all I could feel was pity for him, he'd have my death upon his shoulders for the rest of his years.**

**But to wake up and look out fresh new eyes, while still remembering the old feelings from my previous body's eyes, well it couldn't have been more daunting, i'll tell you now.**

**I guess I should've been thankfull for getting a new chance at life, but knowing who use to be my family, I couldn't help but feel all alone without them.**

**Then all of a sudden my new tiny baby body let out a sorrowfull cry, and what I assumed was my new mother came in, picked me up and held me in a loving embrace.**

**When I finally stopped the crying, I looked at the woman who would raise me now, to see if there was any reason to run from her, she was wearing a peach leotard with sparkly patterns all over it.**

**Gradually I learned that my mother and father were amazing circus performers, so as I take in this new world, I begin to lose the feeling of loss for my previous life.**

**My training started when I learned to walk, I never stumbled, it seems I inherited my new parents balance, when It was a month before my sixth birthday, I began peforming with my father and mother, I was so gracefull, unlike my previous life, that when my birthday came my parents gifted me an elephant partner.**

**Helena soon became my best friend too, I would tell her everything, especially my previous life. she never verbally answered me but we both knew that we were family no matter what.**

**I guess you're wondering about my name, huh? Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer, my first's life name was rebecca, pretty normal sounding, huh? well now my name is Anastasia, known in latin meaning resurrection. How quaint and ironic.**

**I bet you're wondering if there is any explosions of magic or myth, right? maybe there is but you'll have to read on to really find the answer out.**

**Don't make a face at me. This is my story to tell and i'll tell it the way I want.**

**And dont get the wrong idea from my previous story-telling, I did get an education, a very good one at that since I remembered my old school life, so to an outsider, I was extremely intellegent as I grew up.**

**When I was twelve, helena caught a bug from one of the other elephants with us, habar, neither elephants could stomach enough food, and as both got weaker anastasia started to lose hope of helena's recovery. As helena grew thinner anastasia's parents tried to get her ready to say goodbye to helena, the sickness was taking helena away from me and I felt hopeless to help her, when I took the time to talk to her, I would look into my best friends eyes and cry, she would always pick my up with her trunk and make me ride her, even though her energy would struggle to give her enough to breathe, then one night my father woke me up and rushed me to helena's pen, she was laying down struggling to breathe, my heart tore in two seeing her so weak, I layed with her and cried until i couldn't anymore. My father tried to pry me away from her dying body but I refused to let her die alone, my father gave up and left me to keep my best friend company as she died, returning to his own tent and waiting for morning. I told her I loved her more times that night then I had ever before, when dawn was breaking I hugged her trunk and prayed to whoever was listening to let me keep her, I fell asleep suddenly and when I woke I cried out to see my best friend still with me.**

**With each day that passed helena got even stronger, her appetite growing each day and soon she had beaten the bug that threatened her life, but anastasia spared a thought to habar and his owner's as he wasnt as lucky as helena and passed away a day later after helena started to getting better.**

**Next summer we had a small pride of lions visit, I couldnt help but be excited at the prospect of performing with them, but when the time came to introduce myself to them, I found their trainer whipping them to get them to perform, I ran from the corner of the tent and found a small nook to throw up my dinner, after the trainer put them in the cage and left, I ran to them, even a blind man could see how frightened they all were, I nearly sobbed thinking about how mighty lions could be reduced to frightened abused cats.**

**That night was the first night I ever broke any rules, I did my best to help the lions trust me, that I would never hurt them like the Idiot who thought it was right to, In the morning my parents found me curled up in with the lions, frightened, they got the trainer immediately, he shouted at how stupid it was of me to climb into the cage with them, so I calmly stated that they trusted me unlike him, that they have adopted me into their pride and if he hurts them again i'll have helena to trample him "accidently", he was so furious his entire body turned red and his hand went to his whip to "teach" me some lessons, Zion, the leader of the pride, stood and growled at him at the audacity he had to hurt his new female. my mother "knocked" some sense into him with a well aimed uppercut, I giggled at the scene, and Zion immediately brushed my side with affection, forgetting the tense atmosphere from before.**

**That summer, my animal family grew, the trainer, who abused my pride, found himself thrown out with some money for the pride of lions we now keep.**

**In the winter, all the animal's stayed close to each other and as a precondition, I visited them every day to keep them from going **_**"stir-crazy"**_**.**

**By now you'd have thought my story had finished it's twists and turns, but no, I of course have more to give you.**

**As summer came so did puberty, aswell as attention from boys who use to find me weird but now found me attractive, boy did I stay with Zion and the pride alot, It was the only place they would leave me be, to afraid of Zion to attempt anything romantic in question as he would growl at anyone who wasn't my immediate family, I, over the course of the summer, created acts that I performed with helena and the pride, a marvel to those who thought that lions couldn't stand to be around elephants without trying to eat them, I amazed and astounded the crowds with my brilliant animal family, as the pride and helena knew that they only had to have a little fun with me in a crowd to help me feed them, even if I could swear Zion would say he would feed us all in the wild with ease, but they knew if they helped they got extra treats to play with or eat.**

**As autumn came around the heat of summer slowly simmered down, so the water shows with helena and the pride became less and less, one night there was family benefactor's, interested in funding us, they came to see the water show as it was the main attraction, but I had to refuse to perform it as the weather turned cold that night and I didnt want anyone to get sick, especially as feora was expecting her first cub very soon, my father tried to tell me to perform but I again refused but gave him something different in return, I would allow the family a private intimate session with the pride and helena, assuring that they would never be bitten, my father, seeing a fair trade off spoke with mr lupin, the head of the family, and they agreed to a degree because of feora. **

**After the rest of the crowd left, I brought my pride and helena in, getting them all ready for new people, getting feora comfy as I had an inkling that tonight would be the night of the birth, my father then brought in the lupin family to the ring, I shook each hand and then got helena to shake their hands as she seemed the less likely to freak them out. I then directed then to Zion first, as they would have to get his permission first before greeting the others in the pride, as mr lupin was greeting Zion I saw his son, around my age, go to touch feora, shouting at him to stop, I took his hand and removed it from the vicinity of feora, telling him if he had gotten closer, Zion would have attacked him to protect feora, his eyes looked disbelieving at me, so I said to him to try getting closer to me without Zion warning him with a growl. Stupid boy actually went through with it, Zion growling loudly at him for even going near me, the boy "Remus" as his father called him, jumped back suprised, so I reiterated that he needs Zion's approval, which eventually he gave to him, they all greeted the other lions and lionesses, all animals respectively calm but a moment later feora groaned in pain, her calm peirced by contractions, Zion, weary of the new comers, circled feora protectively, telling my father to ready the possibly needed substitutes, readying myself to enter Zion's circle, the boy "Remus" said that I shouldn't go near them, in which I replied, "I have the right to help her as part of Zion's pride", I stepped into his circle without Zion glancing twice, telling them they could watch from a distance if they wished but to not move any closer, as the night drew on feora wasn't pushing the cub out properly, I soak my hand in the fluid and tried my best to help her, feeling when to pull, Simba, our new little cub, was born three hours after feora began pushing, I put him towards feora, hoping she would have the motherly instinct to help him, but as the night drew on it became apparent that simba was getting no help off of feora who refused to be a mother, my father gave me the substitutes, and I became simba's new mother, feora didn't mind and Zion approved me.**

**We got them all back to their pen, I sat on my cot my father made me in the pen and fed simba, but Remus, intruiged that In the pen said "surely you would be safer in your own bed". I replied with. " I am simba's mother now and to keep the pride from disowning him I stay with them until he can stay safe alone".**

**Months passed and simba grew slowly, scared of the others, only me and Zion could keep him happy and keep him feeling safe, Remus returning often to play with the other lion's who may have adopted him into the pride then helping simba.**

**It seemed that I had made a friend in remus, funnily enough he reminded me of someone from my old life but I didn't have the time to mull over that little tidbit as I was busy looking after simba and performing, Zion only letting remus near me when I was in a good mood, but even when remus did talk to me Zion made sure to stay near just in case I needed protecting.**

**Just before september broke, I found myself in front of an' older gentleman, who proclaimed himself Professor Dumbledore, I was unsure as to why he was here, surely i'm normal? Maybe alittle unique in my way with animals, but still normal? Did they find out about my remembering my previous life?**

**Thoughts and questions swam through my head, was I going to be taken away? Would I lose my whole animal family? That's when he spoke softly to me, catching my confusion and frightened feelings I exuded,"no need to be afraid my dear, I am here to offer a scholarship", suddenely remebering his name from my old life, everything clicked, or at least a lot did,"to hogwarts sir?" I replied, his stunned expression gave away his shock to my reply, he turned to my parents "may I speak to young miss orendale alone?", my parents nodded and left me and the professor in the cabin, with simba on my lap feeding, he once again faced me, "what do you know of hogwarts young miss?","alot, this is the second life I remember, and in the first life, this world was detailed in novels, as I know of a future for someone who hasn't been born yet, and only some of what would be happenening soon","you remember your previous life?","uh huh. even the last part, I only told my animal family of all of it, they loved hearing about my boring old life before the vibrant new one im in now","and how would you know if they loved it?","the feeling they would send my way, they gave no judgement to me, not like an adult would.","and how do you know if this world is that of the novels you speak of?","your name, the school name, and my only friend that is a boy named remus lupin, being suddenley ill or out of town when the full moon struck","then what is the evil we are currently trying to combat?","his name is tom marvolo riddle, or lord voldemort, he'll fall to a young boy before returning, the evil before him was grindlewald.","then you are important to each side of the upcoming war, do you wish to attend hogwarts? your animal family will join you if you attend, the school will compensate your family for the loss of earnings and will be paying for the things you will need","i'll go, if not tom might come after me if he watches who you visit and maybe he'll find out im abnormal, that and who wouldn't love to experience another world filled with magic and wonder?","than I myself will come to collect you, I apologise for the lateness of my visit, you were shrouded until a day ago","i'm smart, I should be able to catch up fairly quickly","then I will see you and young mr lupin soon", he got up shook my hand and left after a small talk with my parents.**

**When I first visited what would be my new home for a few years to come, the wonder and curiosity filled me, I joined dumbledore in his office, the sorting hat sat on my head for twenty minutes before telling dumbledore which house I would be in, as we were having a lovely chat, it ending with "GRYIFFINDOR".**

**my three weeks of a crash course of all things magic before the school starting went well, which determined that I would be in my third year along with my friend remus, who reacted strangely at first but then calmed to the Idea, myself noting his blush at the fact that he told his friends all about me.**

**After the feast welcoming the first years and myself, a young red head with the name lily evans showed me to my new room, as I had refused to leave my animal family so they could get used to the idea of being here,simba safely tucked away out of sight, she led me to what would be my new room, opening the door and immediately closing it telling me there was a mistake, I replied with "no, its for me and simba, my lion cub", her face disbelieving as we came back to the common room, when simba decided that he was hungry, cried out for milk, I removed him from his sling, sat down and pulled out his bottle and proceeded to feed him. lily immediately threw out "you can't have pets in here!", I looked at her and replied "dumbledore knows about simba and has permitted me to have him around me until he goes back to Zion and the rest of my pride, as he is my cub because his mother refused him","He's a lion cub! we can't be safe!","what would he do? nibble on your ankles? he's practically harmless, I wouldn't let him hurt anyone, isn't that right remus?", remus seeing me needing a little bit of support, came and sat down beside me, scratching simba's ears comfortingly,"lily, this is the friend I talk about, the friend who has a way with animals", sirius now looking, winks at me and says "you never said she was gorgeous remus!", to which I replied to unamused and unaffected "and that sort of thing doesnt go well with me, or rather the pride's leader Zion, a fully grown lion who would rip you to shreds without his permission to enter my space.","he wouldn't be able to do that, i'd spell him off","I've already spelled them with wards to protect them from harm, infact it happened before dumbledore's visit, their first trainer was abusive.", I put the bottle back in my cloak, layed across remus and layed with simba tucked into me and remus.**

**"I see how it is, Remus when did this start?!", Remus, use to Anastasia doing this with him while in the lion pen, replied "what do you mean? this is just what we did with simba since he was born.", his hand running through Anastasia's hair absent-mindedly.**

**Sirius giving remus a look as if to say **_**"is it safe to do this?"**_** , James giving the same look, lily had left them be, accepting Anastasia's reasoning, and had gone to her own room, leaving the boys (James,Sirius,Peter and Remus) with Anastasia and simba, the room empty other than those, so Anastasia, seeing nothing wrong now, replied to Sirius's unasked question, "I'm perfectly fine like this, I dont even think remus could hurt me on a full moon, all you need to know is that it comes with the animal thing", so I told a small lie to everyone, well I can't exactly say how I know he's a werewolf, now can I?**

**Remus tensed and sat unsure about Anastasia's statement, she looked up at him "I wouldn't betray you remus, you were the first boy that didn't want to hang out with me because of my looks, the first boy to get Zion to like you, In fact I can help you next full moon, even give you an alibi", Remus nodded and relaxed but replied " I dont want you out there when I'm turning, I don't want to hurt you -","- the animal thing, It extends to everything but wizards to muggles, werewolves come under my spell too, I can keep you calm and even lessen your pain as you turn","how could you know?","I helped feora give birth easier, If pain is what you're on about.", Anastasia looked down to simba, seeing him thoroughly asleep, "It's time for bed now, i'll see you all in the morning with simba in tow", she got up carefully with simba and left to her room.**

**When morning broke, Anastasia and a sleeping simba all ready for the day came down to the common room, seeing the others trying to wake themselves up, she couldn't help but giggle at them, Sirius, unamused at her lively attitude and fresh look in the morning replied to her giggle with "how do you do that?! it's too early to be so cheerfull!", laughing Anastasia replied "I grew up in a circus, I was always up at four and stretching for my routines at five, how can I not be?", "you grew up in a circus?","yep, I could do backflips before I could talk a sentence, at six I trained to work with my elephant helena, within a month I was main attraction with her.","If you're so smart then why were you put in gryffindor?","because apparently climbing in a cage with lion's and threatening an animal abuser is brave, and it all came from my mother, who uppercut his ass!"," Fair enough, just tone down the cheery-ness in the morning.".**

**We all had transfiguration with professor mcgonagall alongside slytherins, which had already decided I was **_**"fresh meat"**_** so when I arrived with remus they made lucius malfoy stand up and say "hey werewolf, got a girlfriend? finally, just dont eat her", to which a unamused and annoyed Anastasia replied "what's it to you? jealous much?" which made all the gryffindor's laugh at the now red-faced lucius, and the amazingly timed simba cried for his bottle, Anastasia sat down and sorted the small cub, who made tiny cute sounds as he fed, severus snape, seeing a lion cub, jumped on the table shouting "get it out! get it out!", amused, Anastasia laughed and made an amusing "RAWR" sound, mcgonagall, making a well timed entrance calmly told her slytherin student to "get down from that table or I will take points from your house, Imediately!", the red-faced snape sat down immediately, Anastasia happy to see her friend amused at the stupid slytherins, smiled and kept a professional stance while she learned.**

**When the full moon rolled around, a cautious and scared remus and a sympathetic Anastasia sat in the common room, Anastasia trying to make the other boys understand,"For my abilities to work properly I need it to be me and remus alone, i'll also be in animagus form, so I will be fine."**

**Just as the moon was rising, Anastasia and Remus went deep into the forest, Anastasia immediately becoming a female werewolf animagus and readying her abilities to help remus, so that when he transformed he felt only a dull ache as his bones moved, broke and remade him into his werewolf self, werewolf remus inspected his female companion before pouncing on her to gain her submission, to which she fought him for a few monumental moments but gave into him, soon both roaming and playing around, when sunrise came, Anastasia once again help the transfer back, pain even less than a dull ache, becoming herself, she helps up the smiling remus, grinning back, "we better get back, simba and the others need breakfast", taking his arm they set off back to the castle, spending most of the early morning with the animals before going to breakfast in the great hall, lucius stopping them, "where were you two last night?", him holding Anastasia's arm, remus, removed lucius's arm, replying "nowhere". Lucius, unhappy with the answer scowled and replied "I saw you two going toward the dark forest, which is off limits!", knowing that the only view of the dark forest was from the ravenclaw side of the castle, Anastasia replied "which can only be seen from the raven claw side of hogwarts, which means no matter what we were doing, you were also breaking the rules, isn't that right Remus?","completely correct" and with that, remus put his hand to the small of Anastasia's back and guided her to the part of the table where the marauders sat.**

**James, seeing the encounter from afar, sat, curious and asked "what happened there?", Anastasia replying "malfoy thinking he can drop us into trouble without thinking that it would drop him into trouble too, which I easily remedied" grinning at the others, lily came an sat beside me, she asked a, interesting, question, "are you and Remus together? If so I would rather not see his heart broken", thinking thoroughly for a easy answer, anastasia replied " to you and I, no, not at this precise moment, but to slytherin possibly, if it means I can embarrass them", Sirius, grinning "so there's a chance for us, my fair maiden?", remus, answering for her, replied "not a chance", making anastasia giggle at his response because it would be exactly what she would say, lily following alongside her.**

**Potions class came around and slughorn once again changed partners around which resulted in lucius malfoy's broken nose and a broken hand for Anastasia, the seating once again was returned so there was no, Incidents, again.**

**Fourth year came and so did the romances, James, finally plucking up his courage to ask lily on a date, which after the third try, she accepted, Sirius dating a fifth year from ravenclaw, snape and malfoy, whoops, forget the last one, that was a rumor going around the school, and finally alice and frank.**

**Regardless of the romances remus and Anastasia remained friends and fifth year, closer to the yule ball, most of the school had been paired off, mcgonagall talking to the rest of us about getting partners and that she is going to pick them, listing of names each partnered up, but my name was said with malfoy, which both me and Remus went "no!", mcgonagall replying "you will have a partner for the yule ball miss orendale!","i'll go with Remus","Mr lupin has a partner now it is too late -", remus butting in,"escuse me, professor mcgonagall but I would prefer to go with my friend to the ball than to see madam pomfrey, because last time lucius and Anastasia was partnered up, she broke his nose","then you two may leave".**

**Luckily Anastasia's mother was able to send her a dress to wear to the yule ball and on the night, lily and I got ready together, I helped her make up and hair she helped with the dresses, as us girls would meet our dates just outside the great hall, we all decended the stairs in order of name, me last and as I met up with remus, the others went straight in, noticing remus look me over appreciatively my cheeks tinged pink, he put my coursage on and told me "you look absolutely stunning" cheekily I replied "all the time or just now?", and with the same colour went his cheeks, "all the time, I guess", I took his arm and we both walked in, both of us not quite comfortable enough yet to dance with each other so we poured a drink.**

**Seeing something that wasnt there, malfoy comes sauntering over and says "can't quite keep your bitch happy wolfy? -" "keep insulting me and I might just have an 'accident' while i'm walking my pride past your common room","you'd have to get your mutts past the wards -", remus, seeing how explosive Anastasia would react, pulls her away and out of the hall telling her they are**_** "going for a walk"**_** .**

**Anastasia, still livid, tries to ask calmly "Why didn't you let me punch his nose again?","because do you want him to be the cause of us losing house points again?","no,but-","well then, were going for a walk until you no longer have an uncontrollable urge to punch him in the face, until you control it so it doesn't happen","fine", he takes her arm and they begin a slow walk outside.**

**Anstasia, unable to keep her thoughts from over running her, had his insult to her family going over and over in her head, unable to calm down she told remus out right "you should have let me maim him, he insulted my PRIDE -", her rant cut off by a soft but firm snog, unwilling to pull away, Anastasia kissed him right back, suddenely wishing that it wouldn't end, for she had all of the experiences that were known and more, but as soon as it started it stopped, lack of breath on both parts, and Remus suddenly started apologising for his forwardness and such, but for the second time that night, a kiss, stopped their one sided conversation, both knowing that there was no going back to normal, their own passion too much to deny.**

**They were soon caught in the act by james and lily, who hadn't seen their friends after they entered the hall and had come to find them, closely followed by sirius who saw james and lily dissappear, to find them both teasing the newly founded couple, he groaned and said " alas, I bow to the greater opponent, maybe in the next life eh?", Anastasia, amused, laughs then replies "maybe, see you there huh?", Remus's arm pulling her closer, as if to tell sirius that she's his.**

**When they all come back to the school after christmas break, they all start to knuckle down for the upcoming OWL's taking place in the coming may, that will determine where and what classes they'll be able to take through sixth and seventh years, which will determines what type of job they'll be able to go for, most of us going for auror training, only alice and lupin wanting to go for teaching.**

**At the summertime ball, everyone trying to hang out with friends, the couples trying to get time to spend with each other before having to leave for summer, Anastasia tucked into Remus's chest as they talked to their friends, all alittle maudilin about leaving each other, remus saying,"well my father has permitted me to spend most of the summer with the circus, i'm sure Ana' wouldn't mind swinging some tickets so you can all visit with family","yeah, maybe even sort something out so you could stay the night", all of them enjoying the idea, they all agreed.**

**Halfway through summer break, the circus travelled to a lovely 'countryside' town, and on the night they arrived, after they put everything up at last, most went to bed, the young couple sneaked out, taking a calming walk around the town, talking absentmindedly about anything that came up.**

**Shortly after their return to hogwarts, a week in fact, one of the first attacks happened, Anastasia coming down in towel because of the alarm, every gryffindor student in the common room, eldest, wands at the ready, Sirius, deciding a good time as any to flirt with Anastasia, remarked her appearance, "why hello fair lady, I assumed you to be less appealling to me but that towel accentuates your curves-",Remus, in full blown protective mode, wraps her into his chest to cover with his dressing gown, while giving Sirius a look as if to say **_**"don't try it right now"**_** .**

**A good twenty minutes later, Professor mcgonagall entered the common room and breifly, albiet lying, told the situation to everyone then dissmissed them back to their beds, leaving promptly.**

**The marauders, lily and I remained in the common room, knowing that there was more than what mcgonagall had told everyone, all of us sitting down, albiet Anastasia on remus's lap still covered by his dressing gown, wondering would would broach the subject first, "well, i'm sure that you guys agree with me, that what mcgonagall told everyone was mostly, a lie" Anastasia deciding first.**

**James, trying to give mcgonagalls version a standing, replied "well why would she lie to us?", sighing, Anastasia replied "because voldemort is stepping up his game, and possibly showing off to people to join his cause". Anastasia's statement ringing true through everyone's heads.**

**Everyone's last year, filled with exam's and love, was long, Alice and frank, was the first couple to get engaged, then closer to the end of the last year, James popped the question to Lily.**

**When they shared the news, everyone congratulated them, and Sirius added,"when's your announcement lupin?", Remus, blushing slightly, replied "when we decide to say anything about it", Anastasia, amused and decidedly jealous of her engaged friends, turned to remus and asked "so you're gonna marry me one day then?", "as long as you still want me after living with me for at least a week", giving him a chaste kiss, Anastasia turned back to the group and replied "well there you go, if he can put up with me for a week of living together then we'll throw an engagement party".**

**A week before leaving, on the weekend, Remus and Anastasia went house hunting, finding their would be new home in the wizard market, as Anastasia would be keeping helena and the pride, their acts replaced so they could work for the wizard world, a day of searching for it and the house they wanted was the last one, perfect for everyone, as remus's family would be helping with the payments until they could support themselves.**

**Day one of the first week of living with each other, Anastasia couldn't believe how well they got accustomed to everything, even the animals calm in their new home, and said as much to remus.**

**"yes, seems a good fit" resoundingly snogging her in their kitchen to cut off her reply, Anastasia content with his decision as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snogged him right back.**

**Two months passed before Anastasia realised what would happen in only three years, knowing that, she used the library on her off time at auror headquarters to research a way to save those she loved who would be lost, three months later, she took a trip halfway around the world to find certain items that would someday save her best friends, and her love, remus.**

**On the day of alice's wedding, Anastasia presented her the rings for her and Frank, which was spelled to keep the mind of someone in the band if the wearer is spelled twice with the crutiatus curse, so that one day the witch or wizard's mind could be returned, the ceremony going off without a hitch.**

**A year after their graduating ceremony, Anastasia received the worst news possible, that her family's tent caught ablaze one night and collapsed in on the whole circus and the people who were watching the closing ceremony, the whole event happening too fast, everyone lost, even the animals.**

**The next few months, crucial to Anastasia and remus, who were grieving, the next year containing only one event that was of importance to the couple, Anastasia once more presenting spelled rings, that would contain the wearer's mind if hit with avada kadavra, again, the ceremony brightining everyone's spirit's.**

**The last year contained more memories, my own wedding to the love of both of my live's' and the birth of neville longbottom, and one, Harold James Potter.**

**When the acts were committed, everyone greiving, Anastasia felt guilty for doing this to them, making them greive when she had the keys to bring them back, but grieving for the time that she wouldn't have with her friends instead. So the future would be protected, her research telling her when she could intervene.**

**And so the years passed by slowly, Remus and Anastasia deciding to wait to have children until they're on a stable income.**

**When remus told Anastasia that he had been offered a position of professor at hogwarts, she smiled and told him to go for it, but that she had to leave in a month for a important trip, and that when she returned she would have a surprise for him, and promised the return would be before the moon.**

**After she left with the animals, she immediately put her plans into work, which used all of her auror training to do, the month passed, and finally, she was able to bring back those lost, giving them a month to adjust to being in this time, giving them all the news on the children and explination on why they were brought back at this time.**

**Lily, the first one to ask, "you didn't have any with remus?", partly sad to reply, "we both thought it better to wait until having stable jobs, werewolves have a hard time keeping a job, hopefully now that you four are back, I might be able to".**

**Anastasia visiting a week for remus' full moon but tellinghim she'd be coming back for good after this last visit.**

**Once the month was up, Anastasia snuck them into hogwarts, promising to them that they would see their children at lunch in the great hall, and left to greet her husband who happened to be in the middle of class.**

**Striding in, students staring, Anastasia went to her husband and snogged him thoroughly, unfortunately Remus had to pull away, asking "your back? so soon?","yeah, I have something for everyone for lunch, so i'll see you in an hour okay?","alright".**

**After everyone sat down, the doors swung open revealing four people who shouldnt be there and one with a pride of lions behind her, all going up to the table, Anastasia introducing parents to children again, although while there was commotion, she and remus snuck out so she could explain, getting him in a room, she did her best trying to explain everything except the future, pouring her heart out to him in hopes that he might still love her, "you could have told me, I'm your husband!","if I had, harry wouldn't have been with his aunt and uncle, he'd have been with sirius, he wouldn't have had the lessons to help with what he's got coming, If I thought I had the chance to make a difference, I would have, It wasn't easy carrying deaths upon my shoulders before they even happened, even then falling for you, if I hadn't abided by laws of time, everything would have fallen apart, I'd have lost you anyway." turning to run, tears down her face.**

**Remus, understanding most of it, stops her, turns her and kisses her tears away, "you never lost me, I might not like your method but I do love you, dont forget that", kissing him, she muttered "I love you too","good", now with the main talk over, there was only one short talk she wanted to talk about, so with a locking and silence spell on the door, "what do you think about conceiving our first child in hogwarts?","I think that's asking for trouble","so that's a no to off the cuff conception, how about I drive you insane with lust until you break and dont stop until I am?" all the while unzipping her dress, leaving it to drop to the ground, "w-what are you trying to do?", undressing the rest, then undoing her hair, she replied "I've locked the door, silenced the room, i've spent months away from my firm and, large, husband, all I want is to be your very, happy, wife."**

**Two hours later, Anastasia came out of the room, a, VERY, happy wife, and a slightly smug Remus, following, both putting masks on, you'd never know what had happened if it wasn't for Mrs lupin's slight limp.**

**As night drew in, a worried Remus and excited Anastasia returned to the old shack that held marauders meetings back in the day, were they hoped their old friend might be hidden, both coming up to the door, Anastasia opens it "hey, siruis, you here?", no answer, "well I guess if he's not here we might aswell shag here too","as much I would love to see you naked, Remus is a no-no","sirius!" hugging him tightly, "gawd, I missed you, not as much as I would Remus but close","nice to know im loved", Remus cutting in, clasps his shoulder, "hello old friend","you're just as old!", both embracing each other, sirius letting go asked "no little one's running around hogwarts?" Anastasia answering, "no, with everything that happened, we decided on waiting until stable footing, trying now, or, at least I'm laying on the sex that he can't resist, we also have to tell you, I found a way to bring back james and lily, and help frank and alice, they're at the school, getting to know their kids, with them back I can prove your innocence","your lying, they died","we'll get them to come by later, we have to get back to the school, I'll get you some stuff in the morning".**

**After the visit to bring sirius clothes and a homemade meal, Anastasia visited the teacher's lounge, trying to find her husband, when a male teacher, half veela, professor finikekell asked "why is such a beauty in our humble abode?", raising an eyebrow Anastasia replied "looking for someone","oh, maybe we could talk in private?","private? why?","sex, we both consenting adult's, the veela in me will make it pleasurable","I'm taken, husband","he doesnt have to know","I am perfectly happy with my husband I have no intention of doing anybody but him","you cannot think sex with him is better than me","doesn't matter, I love my husband, that's what makes it better than what you could ever give me", taking her arm angrily at being refused, "you will do as I want -", Remus, usually the calm one, angrily removed the professor's hand from his wife's arm, "you will refrain from touching what is not yours professor","and she's yours is she wolfy?","yes. she is.","no way is she yours!","It is a known fact that I am werewolf, and being near the full moon I have stronger urges to that side, so I would advise you stay away from my female!", seeing this getting no better, Anastasia pulls her husband away and pulls him into an abandoned school room, thinking she might offended at his statement he began apologizing, cutting him off she said "shut up, I find it highly arousing that my husband claimed me like that verbally, now claim me physically".**

**Thirty minutes later the young harry potter found his teacher and his wife stumbling out of disused classroom, "Uh, hello","hello harry, im your auntie Anastasia, you know your uncle, we were just chatting, remembering things in our old classroom you see, we were quite the bunch, you have a class to get to, and so do you remus, meet you for lunch love?","yes dear, come on harry i'll walk you to your classroom".**

**A month later, Anastasia was walking through the halls in search of her husband, finding him with a music teacher talking, "Remus, may I talk with you?", with slight disgust the female professor replied, "escuse me but we're talking, please leave","escuse me professor, but I wouldn't try to interrupt if it wasn't important","there is nothing important, we would have heard about it, now leave","look, since were both adults, I'm going to talk to my husband, after that, if he wants he can come back and talk with you again, I won't stop him","he's not your husband, your a little girl-","you want to act like one of your students? fine, duel me, but try not to cry, you see I'm trained to do just that","your barely out of school, don't try to intimidate me, it wont work","you see, no, me and my husband left hogwarts at the same time, in which I went in auror training with the potters and black, now do remember your a teacher and act your age, I have a reason to act like this but you, you don't so get your fingers out of your ears and realise that he's a taken man", with that Anastasia grabbed his hand and pulled him into an abandoned classroom, kissing him to get her frustration out, Remus allowing her to, rubbing her back, once she has thouroughly calmed down she pulls away, "sorry, easier than any other way of calming myself, uh, I just found out, I'm one month pregnant","your pregnant? were having a baby? are you sure? did you get a test or -","yes, yes and yes, I took it a little while ago, your excited? you dont want me to get rid of the baby because we arent on stable footing?","no I would never ask that of you, but it's going to be hard to keep myself from you, my protectiveness will go into overdrive, especially with the moon tommorrow","okay, and when the hormones kick in it'll be more hard for you to leave because I'll be on top of you for most of the day, trust me i'll use them to my advantage, but i'll do my best not to jump you in front of friends ","will you be able to transform tommorrow? what with being pregnant?","yeah, my transformation is different, nothing will harm the baby".**

**two months later as our small group are having dinner, Remus decided to break the news, "guys, a toast-", everyone raises their glasses, "- to family, old and new", everyone drinks some of their drink, when all of a sudden Sirius spits it out, "what do you mean new?", Anastasia, who is cleaning up the plates, comes back and plants herself on Remus's lap, "well think about it, surely you've noticed, I'm not fat am I now?","you could stand to lose some-","do you want to be my first victim of hormonal rage? because your slowly climbing that list","so you are pregnant then?","yes, three months","you didn't conceive it in the shreiking shack did you?","no we did not, we conceived on hogwarts and it's not IT, it's a her thank you very much","the first daughter produced from the marauder's, what did you do wrong Remus?","if you remember rightly me and lily were marauders just as much as you guys were, which makes it fine that I'm having a girl now doesn't it?","yeah sirius?","now that's just unfair, nobody is allowed to be on my side","then you shouldn't pick an argument with a pregnant friend","I should stop talking now, shouldn't I?","yeah, pick the argument up in three years, that should be fine, unless I get knocked up again, then just run","well, okay, my fair maiden, for your maternity glow suits you", Anastasia, having a sudden mood swing, buried her head in her husbands chest and sobbed, "it's her hormones, don't worry, but we do have to leave because the next mood is something private, good night everyone", picking his wife up, he left and went to his room, Anastasia, mood changing, started unbuttoning his shirt, "you must love these moods","your just as bad normally, only this time I have a better reason for allowing all of the sessions".**

**A month later the yule ball took place, the lupin's offering their services to chaparone, Anastasia, sporting a baby bump and bigger cleavage in a light blue dress, her husband going for the muggle suit instead of dress robes, Remus pulling her onto the dance floor, "you look so beautiful tonight","what about every other night?","I'll tell you why it's different tonight later","Mr lupin, are you insinuating what I think you are?","I assure you, Mrs lupin, that I am insinuating everything you're imagining","you're lucky I can't reach your ass with my bump in the way, because I would be teaching students the proper way of sex education","why, Mrs lupin I do believe our relief has come to take over", taking her over to where James and lily are, Anastasia replied, "thank you ever so much for taking the rest of the night, see you in the morning", running back to his room, locking his door, "your glowing, and it's hard to not to be hard at the sight of you","oh god, you do things to me Remus","well mrs lupin, allow me to physically do things to you","oh god yes".**

**Month later, Anastasia is bigger, looking for her husband, "Severus, have you seen Remus?","No", sneering at anastasia, feeling the baby kick she grabs Severus's hand and puts it over her belly, "she's saying hello to you severus, unlike the gits I'm friends with, she's taking after me, you may be a git too but at least I know why you're one, I hope you know I was never horrible to you, at least I hope I wasn't, and whether Remus likes it or not, I hope you know that to my baby you'll be an uncle just like the others will be, In return I want to see your face at birthday parties.","and why would you want me, a former death eater around your child?"," Because, I'm pregnant and you have to listen to me, I consider you a friend severus.", James, seeing severus around Anastasia, jumps to conclusions,"what are you doing, Snivellis?!", annoyed, anastasia takes his ear,"enough of the name calling james, you're bullying him and I wont have it, he's MY friend so you give him respect, or lily will be very upset to hear of your untimely death, UNDERSTOOD?","what has he done to you? -", "nothing, NO MORE BULLYING!","fine.", letting go of his ear, she moves her hand to her bump, feeling a twinge of pain, she sucks in breath, "I need to go to pomfrey, fast, please both of you help!", both forgetting their decade of fighting, lift her and rush her to madam pomfrey, who rushes about trying to get things, "James, get Remus, please, Severus stay with me please", James rushes off to get remus, Severus holding her hand for her, "Dont leave me sweetie, not after I've waited for you, please, oh god, baby please, I've lost your grandparent's, don't leave me too", sobbing uncontrollably, Remus burst in, running over to her,"what's happening?!", madam pomfrey replying, "She's losing the baby, there's nothing I can do now","Remus, promise me you won't leave me, you dont blame me do you?","Of course I don't, I promise to love you, no matter what","you don't hate me?","I could never hate you, ever, I'll never stop loving you", climbing into the bed with her, he spoons with her tears streaming down his own face, he kisses her shoulder, doing his best to try to help her get through it.**

**Hours later the pain gone already, the heart broken couple laying on the bed, tears cried out, madam pomfrey comes over, cast a spell to see if anything has gone, finding not one but two fetuses still alive, she gasps, "I dont understand it but, it seems, that your still carrying your daughter, with another girl, both alive","what?","your carrying twins, I dont know if the previous spells had a misshap but you seem to have twins, it's possible that one of them was having trouble, that your magic seemed to react to","she-they they're still okay?","they seems okay, but for the remainder of your pregnancy, you'll need stress free days and regular check ups, and if your stressed you need to act quickly, try your best to keep calm", leaving them, both have a fresh wave of tears, luckily happy tears, kissing and laughing in joy, remus leaning down to her bump, "you nearly broke our hearts, now listen to daddy, no more of what we just experienced or i'm going to have to ground you when you come out", he kisses the bump then kisses his wife, they wipe their tears, remus sending a patronus to the others to come.**

**when everyone gets there, including harry and neville, all confused, anastasia telling them, "It's twins, they're still with us, I still have my babies", all group hug them both, congratulating them, severus staying back replied "I'm glad you all are okay", seeing james tense up, anastasia cuts in, "thank you severus, If it wasn't for you and james, I could have lost both of my babies","I would do so again if the situation required it","If remus would allow me to, I'd like for you both to be godfather to the twins, I know both of you would protect them if something happens to me and remus","I agree, to both of you being godfather's".**

**Four months later, on the full moon, when Remus changed, the very swollen Anastasia sits down on her blankets, the werewolf remus taking a protective stance infront of his mate, and as midnight strikes, Anastasia suddenly feels pain in her abdomen, crying out at the pain, were-remus turns, smells the air and slowly comes closer, Anastasia, knowing that she's having their girls, conjures what she needs, then spells herself ready for the oncoming contractions, thirty minutes later, two newborn cries sound out, after cleaning and such, an exhausted Anastasia, settles the twins and were-remus lays with them giving them all his body heat.**

**When remus reverts to his wizard self, he helps sort out everything and carries his daughters in while making sure his wife is okay, getting into the hospital wing, Madam pomfrey rushes over, gushes and checks everyone over and has Anastasia stay with the twins in the infirmary, and as extension, remus.**

**Later in the day the others visit and gush over the children, lorelei and coraline lupin, and once they leave, remus takes his place behind his wife and mate, Madam pomfrey not for a second thinking of removing him, for the man and wolf would not hear it, his mate and his cubs are his territory, and the activities that created the twins wouldnt resume that night.**

**A week later, Anastasia wanting to limber her body again, finds a deserted hallway, streches and begins complicted routine, lucius malfoy, visiting that day, stumbles apon her, "well, now I can understand why wolfy kept you around", standing straight up, anastasia replied "Oh it's you. my husband keeps me around because he loves me, that and we have mind-blowing sex, which happily created our daughters, to which I have to return to now, and tell that son of yours to drop the act with his arm, buckbeak will be fine, I have that animal attraction that makes animals do what I say, so he wont be there for that execution.", leaving with a smirk on her face, Anastasia returns to her twins and husband, who has put said twins to sleep, confidently slips her hands into her husband's boxers, startled and slightly turned on, "I-I thought you weren't r-ready yet?" remus said to Anastasia, to which she replied facing him, "you see, lucius malfoy was trying to degrade me by telling me you only kept me because I was limber, and, to be frank I told him we had mind-blowing sex, and then while I was returning, I must of gotten a wave of post pregnancy hormones, because I have gotten so so wet wanting you to claim me, silencing charm would work, and if your not up for a full blown orgy with me I'll settle with your hands or mouth-", remus silencing her with a firm and claiming kiss while grabbing her hips to grind against hers.**

**Epilogue:**

**After the battle of hogwarts, Anastasia rejoyced, saving who could be saved, only one great man, Albus percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who sacrificed his life to the defeat of the son of evil, voldemort, who gave home to wizards and all good magical creatures, his name used in creating truces, uniting magic.**

**Remus and Anastasia carried on with teaching, Remus at hogwarts, Anastasia at the ministry, using their stable ground well, having a family rivalling the weasleys, watching happily as each child entered hogwarts side by side with their friends.**

**The love that encompassed the soulmates never left, growing with their age, never withering, faulting or dying, the fated lovers held life to see grandchildren, and great grandchildren, only to see their next adventure, dying together in the bright family home they made, their last words being 'see you soon love'.**


End file.
